Christmas Dinner
by CBloom2
Summary: Christmas fluff, pure and simple.


**I'm feeling a little sentimental seeing as it's near Christmas. I keep getting that warm, fuzzy feeling, so I'm going to pass it on! This isn't really a follow on from my last story, but it may make a little more sense if you've read that one.**

**I'm just wanting a bit more brotherly sweetness. Sorry if its to much but...actually no, I'm not sorry! Haa haa.**

**I don't own anyone you recognise as usual.**

**Christmas Dinner**

Dr Caleb Knight slammed the car door shut angrily. He was beyond tired! He should've been off today and yesterday, but there had been a nasty sickness bug that had ravaged the ED staff, so he had been called in as a last resort. He didn't really mind having to work, it wasn't anyone's fault that they had gotten ill, but he had planned to go and spend Christmas with his brother, after finding a train ticket in his Christmas card. Cal growled quietly to himself as he remembered the obviously disappointed text replies that he had received from Ethan. But again, Cal knew that Ethan would've done the exact same thing had the boot been on the other foot. To top it all though, he had had two extremely drunk young men throw up all over him on different occasions - he had not had time for any lunch, even though it was Christmas day, and now he was getting soaked just walking the few yards to the flat that he shared with his brother.

As he trudged up the stairs, he began to contemplate what the rest of his Chrismas day would entail. The (not so) delicious oven ready Chrismas dinner, a bottle of beer and no doubt some movie on repeat. He sighed dejectedly at the prospect. Due to the fact that he was soaked and it was freezing cold outside, as he put his key in the door he found his hand shaking. Great, he'd probably end up with the flu or something now.

He pushed the door open and immediately realised something was different. There was a light on and...something smelt really good. He tentatively made his way down the hallway and poked his head into the kitchen, getting the shock of his life when he saw Ethan busily checking a turkey in the oven. He looked past the kitchen and saw the small table they used dressed with napkins, wine glasses and a cracker on each plate. He smiled as he heard Ethan humming some Christmas tune as he basted the bird then carefully placed it back in the oven. Cal cleared his throat to make himself known. Ethan still jumped a mile, "Cal! I didn't hear you come in."

Cal couldn't help but chuckle, "I see that. What...what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're cooking..."  
>"Well thank you Captain Obvious...doesn't take a genius to work that one out," Ethan retorted, as he opened a bottle of beer and handed it to his brother. Cal took it gratefully, taking a big drink.<p>

Ethan took that moment to study his brother. He looked tired. He'd obviously had had a demon of a shift, "Go get a nice warm shower - will make you feel a bit more human, dinner should be ready in about half a hour," Ethan shooed his brother away.

While Cal was in the shower, Ethan paused for a moment, recalling to look of happiness on his brother's face when he had seen him cooking in the kitchen. Ethan knew that Cal felt bad about not getting up to see him and so he was glad that he had made an extra effort to get back to him. The sound of the shower turning off pulled him back into the here and now and he quickly went back to his cooking.

"I have to say Nibbles, that this actually smells quite delicious, but you do realise that it's nine o'clock at night?"

"Yes, I can tell the time...but you've only just got back, hence dinner is at this time. Now sit down and I'll get you some wine."

Cal sat at the table as his brother busied himself in the fridge. He brought out a bottle of wine, "That's my favourite wine," Cal told him.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him, "I know that!" He smiled as he began to pour it. Cal felt stragely emotional at this because he had no idea what Ethan's favourite wine was, or even if Ethan had a favourite...anything, yet Ethan knew his. He took a small sip and let the liquid trickle down his throat, savouring every drop.

Dinner was soon served, which Cal tucked into heartily even at that late hour. It was delicious, but he noticed that Ethan was not as enthusiastic as he was, "You haven't eaten much," he commented.

Ethan sighed, "I know. I'm not really that hungry. I think it's because I've been smelling it for the last few hours...I've gone past it."

Cal accepted his explanation, "Well I have to say, it's delicious!" He exclaimed.

Half a hour, and a couple more glasses of wine later, dinner was over. Cal felt stuffed. Ethan had managed some dinner, and a small helping of desert, so he was feeling pleasantly full too. He began to clear the table, but Cal stopped him, "I'll do that later. Come on, let's go and sit. Grab your glass."

The two brothers settled themselves on the sofa, as Cal filled their glasses once more. They sat in a companionable silence for a while until Cal decided to break it, "How come you came back?"

Ethan took a sip of wine, "After I got your message about being called into work, I felt at a bit of a loss. All the cousins had arrived at Aunty's and they were all going on about family and how it was terrible that you weren't there, especially after mum..." his eyes filled, "And normally, I would've probably agreed with them...but I knew better. I knew you wanted to come. I tried to explain to them that you had been called in to work and that as a doctor, you couldn't pick and choose, but they wouldn't listen. They just kept prattling on about stupid stuff and for the first time that I can remember...I didn't want to be there with them, I wanted to be with you, and seeing as though you couldn't come to me...I came back home!" They were both quiet again after Ethan's explanation.

"Gosh, I sound like a bit of a sad sap don't I?" Ethan chuckled.

Cal glanced fondly at his bespeckled, geeky brother, "Yep!" was all he offered.

Ethan chuckled once more as he took another drink.

When Ethan had lowered the glass, Cal looked directly at him, "This is the best Christmas I have had in a very long time. I was so disappointed that I couldn't make it up there to see you and I could actually tell in your messages that you were disappointed, and I'm sorry that you had to put up with all the rubbish from the family - I've always left you to do that...I really am sorry. It's been a tough year or so with mum..." now Cal's eyes began to fill, "Then the crash...Jeff...I'm just so damn glad that you're still here with me.." a tear began to roll down his tired face, "Now I'm sounding like a girl!"

Ethan was very moved by what his brother had said, but couldn't resist, "Yep, you are!"

Cal began to laugh, closely followed by the younger man, who then told him, "I've got another bottle of that wine. Let's wrap up what's left of dinner, throw everything in the dishwasher and open the other bottle...what do you think?"

"Now that little brother, sounds like a plan!"

**Cuteness overload? Well it is Christmas! Hope it was ok.**


End file.
